


Can't Find It In Me To Be Sorry

by easilydistractedbyfanfic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, F/M, If there is such a thing as sweet cheating, Kink Meme, Minor Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Porn with Feelings, Raven cheats on Finn, Smut, this is that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easilydistractedbyfanfic/pseuds/easilydistractedbyfanfic
Summary: For the January 2020 Round of The 100 Kink MemePrompt: Murphy's best friend Finn has all the luck - he's dating Raven Reyes. But Finn doesn't treat her right, so Murphy decides to show her what she deserves.BP if Murphy touches her right under Finn's noseDBP if Finn hears them having sex but doesn't realize it's his girlfriend because this girl is so much louder
Relationships: John Murphy/Raven Reyes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94
Collections: The 100 Kinkmeme Round 2020





	Can't Find It In Me To Be Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well. Another round of The 100 Kink Meme has just wrapped up and as usual, yours truly rolled around in it. Prepare yourselves. Some of these prompts completely ran away with me. Never fear - I have not and WILL NOT abandon other stories - it's just... who can resist the kink meme?!  
> ETA - hey, I just noticed this is my 30th Murven story! holy hell am I obsessed!

* * *

Maybe he should feel worse about it, Murphy thinks, but as he slips his fingers into the panties that his roommate’s girlfriend is wearing, he can’t really muster the effort. 

Finn was surprised to see Murphy when he showed up, just like Murphy knew his friend would be. It wasn’t typically Murphy’s scene after all, a big gala for Senator Wallace meant to show off and fundraise. Finn worked for the Senator and had big plans for himself in politics, so it was exactly his type of crowd. But Clarke had gotten Murphy on the guest list at the last minute, and it was worth the fuss of getting dressed up to see all the tension drain from Raven’s eyes when he interrupted Finn’s schmoozing with some executive in order to say hello, his own gaze narrowed with jealousy to see Finn’s arm around Raven’s waist. 

Finn had mitigated the intrusion well, though it was clear he was confused about Murphy’s presence. Still, he’d enthusiastically offered a seat at their table during dinner, suggesting that Murphy could help keep Raven entertained while Finn kept the conversation flowing between some of the large donors they’d be sitting with. Murphy had agreed good-naturedly to the suggestion, a wicked thought forming in his head. 

As Murphy circled his fingers over Raven’s clit beneath the tablecloth that was hiding his motions from view, Raven’s eyes fluttered closed and a little gasp was loud enough to cause Finn, seated on her other side, to look at her briefly in concern. She pulled herself together, offering Finn a tight smile of reassurance. And then she picked up her fork, taking a delicate bite of the salmon on her plate as if nothing was amiss. Under the table, she opened her legs wider. 

Yeah, he’d keep Raven entertained, alright. 

* * *

If it mattered, he didn’t set out to seduce her, but he had a feeling Finn probably wouldn’t be impressed by that distinction. It was just that the first time that he met Raven Reyes, the night Finn first introduced them after Finn and Raven had been dating a few weeks, well… As ridiculous as it sounded, he’d fallen in love with her within the first five minutes. And Murphy knew it _was_ completely ridiculous, especially because he never believed in anything like love at first sight until he met Raven. Hell, he didn’t even believe in love, not really, and definitely not the kind of feelings that he felt when he looked at her - the huge, protective, he’d-do-anything-to-make-her-happy kind of feelings. 

But that’s what had happened, and Murphy figured he was probably doomed forever with the rotten luck that his friend had simply met the girl of his dreams first, but then, well then Finn had acted like the ass he could sometimes be, blowing Raven off and cancelling a date at the last minute. So last minute that Raven had already been at Murphy and Finn’s shared apartment, looking pretty and smelling incredible, and as Finn had rushed out the door to go to the movies, of all things, Murphy had glimpsed the tears in Raven’s eyes even though she tried to hide them. 

“I’m being stupid,” Raven sniffed, “but it’s just that he was supposed to meet my foster dad tonight, and I was really looking forward to it. We could reschedule, I guess, and I do understand what Finn said about this being a one-night-only showing.”

Personally Murphy thought Finn deserved a kick in the balls instead of being let off the hook, especially because this was meeting Raven’s dad, for god’s sake. You don’t screw up meeting your girlfriend’s parents. 

“I could go with you,” Murphy offered impulsively. “If you still want to go, I mean.”

Raven had smiled at him like he was some kind of fucking hero, and they’d gone to dinner and had a great time. Her foster dad, Mr. Sinclair, had spoken to him warmly, and Murphy thought maybe it was because he probably couldn’t disguise the adoration in his eyes every time he looked at Raven. After dinner that night, he’d driven Raven home and she’d given him a grateful hug and a kiss on the cheek when he walked her to her door, telling him how much she appreciated what he’d done for her and that she could tell her dad really liked him.

Murphy had jerked off to the memory of that hug more times than he cared to admit. 

* * *

Finn didn’t seem to notice that Murphy had a huge crush on his girlfriend, and since Finn could be a cheap bastard, he and Raven spent a good chunk of their time together hanging out on the couch watching movies in their shared living room. Raven always poked her head into Murphy’s room, inviting him to watch with them, and the first night things went too far, that’s exactly how it started. 

The three of them were settled on the couch, with Raven in the middle, and she had her legs tucked up beneath her with Finn’s arm around her shoulders. Murphy tried his best not to look over at them, but as the horror movie progressed, Raven’s toes brushed against the skin on Murphy’s thigh. He didn’t acknowledge the barely-there touch for fear she’d move her feet, and he could hardly follow the movie because his head kept having to tell his dick to settle down. 

Finn had been yawning all evening, and the movie wasn’t even a third of the way over when he’d hit the pause button and stood up. 

“I can’t stay awake any longer. I’m going to bed and I’ve got an early day tomorrow. Raven, you coming or do you want to finish the movie?”

Raven sat up, shifting her feet, and Murphy felt cold with the absence of her. 

“I don’t know who the bad guy is yet, so I kinda want to finish watching. Do you mind?”

Finn shakes his head. “No, just don’t wake me up when you come in - I need my sleep.”

He hadn’t even given Raven a kiss goodnight, the dumbass, and Murphy had been considering making an excuse to go to bed himself, painfully aware spending time alone with Raven could get him into trouble, but then Raven had turned to him excitedly. 

“Who do you think did it?”

“Suppose we’ll have to to find out,” he replies, unable to disappoint her, and it’s worth some discomfort on his part to see her look pleased. 

They settle back on to the couch, and it’s all very appropriate until Raven pauses the movie another fifteen minutes later. 

“Murphy, do you guys have any extra blankets? It’s chilly in here.”

She’s got her shoulders hunched in and her arms crossed over her chest, and he hadn’t noticed because he and Finn both like the apartment on the cooler side, but yeah maybe the AC is cranked up pretty far now that it’s summer. And she’s only wearing shorts and a soft-looking t-shirt, making him wonder what she’d wear to bed. 

“Yeah, hold on, lemme get you something.” 

He grabs the fluffiest blanket he owns off his bed and takes it out to her.

Raven accepts it gratefully, and he tries not to think about how easy it is to pretend she’s _his_ girlfriend when it’s only the two of them together in the dark. 

The movie eventually comes to an end and Raven turns toward him on the couch, scooting a little closer so she doesn’t talk too loudly. 

“Thanks for watching that with me. You’re always coming to my rescue.” 

He thinks she means to say it in a teasing way, but as soon as the words come out of her mouth, her eyes get so serious. She regards him solemnly for a moment and his tongue is tied as he scrambles for a response, but then they’re both leaning in and their lips meet and it’s like lightning strikes, all heat and fire. 

His arms encircle her waist, pulling her closer, and somehow in the wrecked tangle of their kiss she ends up straddling him, legs on either side of his hips as his hands roam up her back. They don’t stop the furious kissing; both of them so greedy they feed each other’s desires until they’re burning up, so stimulated that he thinks he might be vibrating with need for her. She gets her hot little hand into his shorts first, but he’s right behind her, pushing her panties aside and sinking two fingers into her soaked core. She throws her head back and gasps, tightening her fist around his dick, and he bites at her neck, nipping and sucking at the warm skin, uncaring that his beard and teeth could leave tell-tale marks. 

Raven guides his cock to her center, taking him inside her in one slick slide, and they fuck in earnest, heedless to her boyfriend sleeping just feet away. She melts against him, her hips frantic as she rides his cock, and he can barely believe it, the euphoria of it whiting out his thoughts until the only thing left is her and the heady scent of sex in the air. 

She kisses him messily after she comes, all pliant and soft with a rush of wetness that takes him further inside her. He holds her in place by her hips and fucks up into her roughly, and when he starts to twitch deep in her cunt, spurting his come over and over, he knows nothing has ever felt better. 

After, she nestles her head against his neck, cuddling against him while their bodies cool down. Her breathing slows until it’s so steady he knows she’s asleep, but he stays like that, with her draped over his lap and his arms tight around her body so she can’t leave him. They never even got their damned clothes off, but it’d be obvious to anyone who saw them what had happened. A big part of him wishes Finn would walk in on them now, solving some problems but creating new ones. 

Finn’s been his friend a long time, and he doesn’t really want to lose that. But Raven… Raven’s something he never expected. He considers waking her up, but he couldn’t bear it if she went into Finn’s room, into any bed that wasn’t his own, so he eases her down onto the couch as he lifts her off him, tucking his blanket around her shoulders. Raven snuggles her face into the couch pillow and he can’t be sorry for any of it, especially when he thinks about how his come will slowly trickle into her panties during the rest of the night, an obvious reminder for her the next morning about exactly what they did together. 

* * *

She’s gone when he leaves his room the next morning, his blanket folded carefully and left on the arm of the couch. It smells like her. 

* * *

He sees her two days later. Raven comes to the apartment before Finn gets home. Murphy answers her knock on the door, his stomach in knots at what she might say. At least he knows Finn hadn’t seen her since their movie night either - his friend had casually mentioned something about Raven studying for a big test and being busy. 

“Can I come in?” she asks, like she doesn’t know he’ll do anything she wants. 

They sit on the same couch where they fucked and he’s half-hard wondering if she’s thought about it as much as he has. 

“You must think I’m the worst kind of person,” Raven begins, but he can’t let her continue, not liking that she might be thinking that about herself. 

“No!” he interrupts, “it was all my fault. I took advantage of you.” 

“There you go again, trying to make me feel better.” Raven smiles wistfully. “But we both know I knew what I was doing.” She runs her fingers along the couch cushions distractedly before meeting his eyes. “I promised myself I was going to come over here and be honest, so here goes. I wanted to have sex with you. And I don’t regret it. I’ve thought about it and I’m going to break up with Finn. Partly because I’ve realized I deserve more than he wants to give, but also because I was hoping you might like to go on a real date with me.”

They barely make it to his bedroom. 

* * *

The next morning Murphy stumbles out into the kitchen, in need of water but coming face to face with Finn instead. He doesn’t want to be awake, wants to be tucked up against the very naked version of Raven that’s currently in his bed, but the last thing he needs is for Finn to find out she’s there. She wouldn’t like to be found out like that, even if she is going to break up with him. 

“Somebody had fun last night,” Finn taunts, and for a moment Murphy feels like they’re caught. But then Finn winks and downs the remainder of the orange juice in the fridge, drinking right from the carton. 

“I mean whoever the girl was you brought home,” Finn elaborates, “because I could hear her in my room. Hell, probably the neighbors heard her too. Guess she got what she came for.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” He’s not sorry at all, and takes it as a point of pride that he never heard Raven through the walls from Finn’s bedroom. As dangerous as it is to skirt the elephant he knows is between them, something in him wants to push the issue. “So how are you and Raven doing? You guys have been dating, what, like two months now?”

“I guess. It’s weird - she’s obviously hot, but she tried to get me out to meet her dad. I mean, sure he was in town and all to visit her but I don’t need that kind of complication.”

“If you don’t want something serious and you think she does, maybe you shouldn’t lead her on,” Murphy hints, knowing that Raven would probably feel less guilty if Finn broke up with her first. 

“Nah. I’m not gonna tell her that. She’s exactly the kind of girlfriend I need on my arm to impress at Senator Wallace’s office, and this weekend is that huge fundraising banquet his team is throwing and she’s already agreed to go with me. After that I’ll dump her. Besides, I’ve already got the next chick lined up to replace her, and if I’m reading the signs right, this blonde is going to be a helluva lot better in the sack.”

“This weekend, huh?” It’s the damndest thing considering he’s technically the one in the wrong here, having sex with his friend’s girlfriend behind his back, but Murphy has to control himself not to punch Finn in his stupid, smug face. Christ, his friend really is an idiot. 

* * *

“To tell you the truth, I’m not even mad,” Raven laughs, after Murphy climbs back into into the bed next to her and pulls her close, filling her in on what Finn told him about his plans after the banquet. “It makes me feel less guilty for cheating on him with you, but he’s right about one thing - I did promise I’d go with him to that gala on Saturday night, and he made it sound like a pretty big deal.”

He leans up on his elbow so he can read her better. “If you can handle me being an envious jerk about it, I can tell it’ll make you feel better if you keep your promise to go. And not that I’m real happy with him at the moment, but despite how often he has his head up his ass, Finn isn’t a horrible guy. I’m not looking to make this situation any worse than it already is.”

Raven’s face softens as she smiles up at him. “It’s only a few days til the weekend. I’ll break up with him as soon as that date is over, I promise.” She winds her fingers in the hair at the back of his neck and pulls him down for a quick kiss. “You know, he was right about something else too.”

“And what’s that?” Murphy asks, his hand cupping her naked breast. 

She sighs happily at the caress, arching her back to push herself closer. “Mmm, that whoever this blonde chick is will be better in bed than I was.”

“Impossible.” He sucks her nipple into his mouth, making her moan.

“No, listen to me,” she gasps after a few moments of mutual enjoyment, tugging his head away from her breasts. 

“What’d you stop me for?” he sulks. “Seemed to me you were liking that.”

“I do like it, that’s what I mean.” Her fingers skim the back of his neck and over his shoulder before trailing back up to cradle his jaw, her thumb rubbing over his cheek. “It’s never been like this, ever. You and I had more sex last night than the rest of my experience combined, and I had no idea someone could make me feel this good. I know we didn’t start this off in the right way, but this is already the best relationship I’ve ever had.”

Her sweet words combined with the heartfelt way she’s staring up at him strike him mute, awed that she should feel the same way about him that he feels for her. Murphy turns his face into her hand, eyes closed as he kisses her palm, and it seems to be answer enough when she pulls him down for a fervent kiss. 

* * *

It was only a few days that she’d still be Finn’s girlfriend, but he couldn’t help feeling like an envious jerk about it, just like he’d warned Raven he’d probably be. But it was enough time for him to learn that he had a serious kink, because the cheating was definitely turning him on. Sneaking Raven into the apartment right under Finn’s nose was a thrill, but fucking her hard into the mattress every night in order to make her scream for him was even better since he knew Finn would hear it. Raven looked at him knowingly the second night, and then she’d naughtily whispered in his ear that no one but him had ever made her come from just penetration alone, and could he please do it again. After that there hadn’t been a lot of thinking involved but the next morning Finn had looked at him, impressed, so Murphy figured maybe they’d both stepped up their game. 

Still, it gnawed at him to know that Raven would be out with Finn Saturday night. He didn’t tell her in case he couldn’t pull it off, but he’d asked his friend Clarke if she could get him onto the guest list for the party, not telling her why he wanted to go. She’d looked at him curiously but she was from that ritzy world, and if anyone could get him a ticket, Clarke could. So it was no surprise when she’d waved a silver card under his nose a day later, teasing that he was going to owe her one. 

And he was definitely going to have to find a way to repay her, he decided, once he entered the hotel ballroom and saw how stunning Raven looked. 

* * *

He gets her off twice during dinner, feeling arrogant that he manages to do it without sweating through his fancy suit, and he’s positive that Finn remains clueless, although one of the bored wives of a local business bigwig might’ve been suspicious after Raven gripped the table tightly and dropped her fork with a loud clatter. 

Right after dessert the dance floor starts to fill up, and he takes advantage of Finn’s distraction, asking Raven to dance with him. When her arms come around him, it’s a struggle not to pull her closer and make it obvious they’re lovers. 

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Raven murmurs into his ear as he leads them in the slow waltz. “Coming to my rescue yet again like my own personal Prince Charming.”

“I wasn’t sure if I could make it happen so I didn’t tell you,” he explains. “I was too jealous to let you come here without me.”

“You have no idea how glad I was to see you, and that was before you worked your magic at the dinner table. But you know you have absolutely nothing to be jealous of.”

His hand tightens at her hip. “If you think you can keep quiet, I noticed there’s quite a few private little balconies around here. I want to put my mouth on you, lick you until you come on my tongue so that I can taste you for the rest of this tedious night. And then when we get out of here, I want to take you back to my bed and fuck you desperately like I’ve wanted to do since I walked in here and saw you dressed like that.”

Raven’s steps falter but he’s there to hold her up. “You have a very wicked way with words, John Murphy.”

“That sounds like a ‘yes’ to me.”

“Oh, it is,” Raven grins. “It definitely is.”

**Author's Note:**

> See, sweet cheating, right?! As always, comments & kudos are much appreciated and thank you for taking the time to peek into my head!


End file.
